wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jackdawn cry (snowclaw5553)
this is my page please don`t copy, steal, and the only edits you can make are grammar errors unless I say other wise thank you. Appearence Jackdawn cry is a red Skywing with a pink under belly with black horns and a strip of gray under her eyes and yellow claws. She does '''not '''have Nightwing family. Personality Jackdawn cry is an older dragon and is edgy around all nobility execept for her own Queen. She is fierce and ready to fight even though she is not a soldier. Abilities She has normal Skywing abilities. History One egg A single egg, who had no other hatch mates, lay on a nest of rocks and tough grassess. The mother was no were to be seen but the father was curled around the egg. The egg cracked and a red head with black horns popped out. Fire looked at the dragonet and signed his last connection to world, his last connection to Dusk, the last thing that was keeeping him from insanity. His little dragonet crawled to him, weekly trying to climb his snout. Death in the cave One day Jackdawn Cry came to her and her father, Fire`s, cave with him sharpening his claws. She sat there in the doorway of the cave listening to grinding sound of claws on rock. Finally she asked “Fire what are you doing?” Fire looked up form sharpening his claws and his eyes were full of sadness. He said “Oh Jackdawn Cry, I am so sorry but I can’t stand it anymore. I have lost to many dragons I can’t loose you and I never will.” He raised his newly sharpened claws to his throat and said “ I love you Jackdawn Cry, don’t let the other dragonets make you feel bad remember Reddawn and me, okay.” Then he slashed through his neck and feel down, dead. Sepration It had been a year since her father had killed himself because of the fact that her mother was dead. Fire had named her after his father Reddawn. She preferred to be called Dawn but that didn't stop other dragonets from calling her Jackdawn Crybaby or even worse Jackie. Dragonets would make fun of her because of the cry part of her name. But she ingnored them. She prided herself for the fact that she had went threw something they had not. Though sometimes she saw other dragonets with their parents and wished Fire was still there though he was silent he was still there for her. When ever she was upset at other dragonets for making fun of her name he would remind her of the fact that he had named her after his father and he would wipe her snout of the tears. She missed him a lot but he was gone and she had to fight and survive by herself know. Sparky was a big help in that. He was a friend of hers and occasionally brought her food to eat. A friend in need A friend of hers` was flying over her head and landed right next to her. Sparky was always a welcoming preance, even now that Fire was dead. Sparkys` deep red scales sparkled in the sunlight. His striking yellow eyes were filled with fear. “What’s wrong Sparker?” That was her nickname for him he didn’t mind it unless she meant it in a harmful way. “My mother is fighting again.” He said and he looked up at her and shook his head and then continued “this is her fifth fight.” so that was why he was so scared. His mother had been a thief. She had been good at it to, but one day she got caught trying to steal some coins from a vender when he had his back turned. She had been sent to the gladiator arena for this and had beaten four oppnents this was going to be her fifth fight, her last. “The worst part is that the queen decided that all of her family members must be there, in the front row.” He said a look of sorrow that could make the most happy dragon on all of Pyrrhia sad. “That’s torture.” she gasped. “What about your siblings?” I asked “I said I would be there, even help clean up, if they didn’t come and see, she said that unless they were unconscious, they would not be excused from it, I am not going to hurt my siblings on purpose so they won’t have to watch I just won’t.” He said sadly. I shook my head and replied “I will come with you, Sparky.” Gallery art is welcome Category:Characters Category:Content (Snowclaw5553) Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress